Promise of a Lifetime
by Khu
Summary: Haruhi's asked Kyon to stay back after an errand... songfic. OOC. Chapters generally independent of each other. ARC STARTS 4TH CHAPTER
1. Promise of a Lifetime

_I have fallen to my knees  
As I sing a lullaby of pain  
I'm feeling broken in my melody  
As I sing to help the tears go away_

I eased open the door of the clubroom. Haruhi glanced at me, then turned back to the window. I sat back at my usual spot. Haruhi had one leg up on the window sill, one on left with her foot just touching the floor. She'd also managed to tie her up into a pigtail. I sighed. Yes fine, her legs are great, and that pigtail was just fabulous, but her face was one in...pain? Conflict? I put both my feet up on the table. Considering the rest of the brigade had already left, I thought she'd have more in mind to do. More menial labour no doubt. Or...maybe? But no, she was just really moody. Boredom? Nightmare? Who knew. Eventually I decided to break the silence.

"...Why do you want me here?"

She paused for a moment before answering.

_Then I remember the pledge you made to me..._

"Do you remember...that dream?"

"Which dream? I've had lots of dreams, and if you mean by THAT kind of dream then-"

"No. The particular one."

I arched my eyebrow slightly. She was still looking out to the oncoming storm. I fumbled around behind me for the heater switch and turned it on.

"Hmm...well...kind of. Is this the one where I kissed you at the end?"

She nodded slightly. Heh, I remember it better than you think I do, Haruhi Suzumiya. It's also probably where you got the idea to tie your hair in a pigtail.

"Well, what about it?" I shifted my chair to face her.

She brightened a bit. Heh, maybe she feels a bit special. She began brightly and bossily (as usual) "As Brigade Chief, I order you to..." Her voice trailed off. I cocked my head. She had a slight blush? Who knew. I stood up and took a step towards her.

"Hey...don't come any closer, that's an order..." Pfft, like I was gonna do that now Haruhi. That blush, and your ponytail, PLUS the atmosphere with it warming because of the heater? Suuuure. I encircled my arms around her waist, and hugged her. Briefly, just in case she still had it in her mind to kill me, but tightly nonetheless.

"Kyon...kiss me."

Wait, HOLD ON A SECOND. This was a joke! Surely she can't really...pfft, maybe she's just playing along. Her face was now turned towards me. She was trying to turn away from me, but she seemed to be struggling with her self-restraint. I arched my eyebrow even higher. She blushed even more heavily.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You hate having the feeling of liking a boy, right."

She nodded. "But you know...I'm still human." She smiled cutely. I was even more taken aback by this, and arched my eyebrow even higher if that was still possible. She giggled at that.

"Yeah, I sure know about that. Cheeky little brat." I ruffled her hair, and then returned to my seat. Turned out it had only been a joke.

"Ah, wait!"

I turned, halfway sitting down. "Now what?"

"Uh, hug me again... on second thought-" I was already latched onto her. I sighed. "Hurry up leader, you've gotta make your decisions more definite!"

Her eyes flared. Crap. I'd made her angry. "Fine, then kiss me or there's gonna be a penalty. And ONLY kiss me!"

Yare yare. I gave her a swift brotherly dab. "How's that?"

"Eh...longer please." She wasn't herself again. I harrumphed. Clearly, I hadn't already made it extremely well known how I felt about her LAST time this happened.

_I know you're always there  
To hear my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
I hear the words you say  
To never walk away from me and leave behind  
The promise of a lifetime_

I leaned in and kissed her again...but much more tenderly. I slowly slid my tongue through her teeth into her mouth. She moaned a bit in surprise. I pulled away and started licking her neck.

"HEY, hey...I said only...ahh..." I supported her back with one hand, while caressing her hair with the other. Eventually I stopped. We sat there. I, my leg intertwined with hers to the floor with the other on the sill, and she, leaning back into my hand on her back. In fact, it was starting to hurt. After I started grimacing for a bit, she eventually noticed and sat herself back up.

"Woops, sorry..." She blushed. I smiled. I guess the joke was over. Now was the serious stuff. My arms were still loosely around her waist. She brought her arms around my neck, leaned in and kissed me. I pulled her closer to me and started sucking on her tongue. She moaned slightly, one hand coming to brush my hair, the other grasping at my shoulder. I gently stroked her back, and felt her shudder at each pass. Once again, I pulled away, and started licking at her neck. She moaned much more audibly this time, and tilted her neck to open more skin up to me. I gladly obliged. I gave a laugh. She frowned for a while, still flushed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh...just that you're so cute. Also that you still haven't learned to restrain yourself that well."

"Baaaka...you know how I feel when-"

I was already back at it. I licked her ear, and the rim just near her ear hole.

"Dammit...Kyoonnnnnnnnnn...nmmh...you freaking tease... I'll get you for this..."

Suuure, I thought. Not after I'm through with you. I slowly turned my tongue inside her ear. She cried out loudly once, and then softened to low moans, shuddering every time I traced a circle on her back. I knew I had her now.

"Geez and I haven't even gotten to your breasts yet."

_Will you help me fall apart  
Pick me up, take me in your arms  
Find my way back from the storm  
And you show me how to grow  
Through the change  
_

She feebly harrumphed. "You...bastard... I'll...ah...penalty...I know." She did the same to me. I squeezed my eyes shut. Damn, I never thought I was doing this! It's so damn powerful... It became a race. The first one that melted under the good feelings lost, and became the other's plaything. There was one more trick up my sleeve. Once I'd had her moaning into my ear, I breathed heavily and hotly inside, and followed it up with my tongue. My hands slipped under her shirt, and started stroking at her bare skin. She shuddered even more, and eventually she gave up. She was breathing hotly and heavily on my neck.

"Shit, Kyon..." I parted and smiled.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question. Do you remember when I confessed to you?"

She nodded, face still flushed.

_I still remember the pledge you made to me_

"You still remember the pact I made with you?"

"Yeah..."

"That promise...Of a lifetime, I think you called it."

_I am holding on to the hope I have inside  
With you I will stay through every day  
Putting my understanding aside _

I nodded. "Well, we should probably be going now anyway."

She looked confused. "Wait, what? Kyon, I demand you tell me what you mean by that!"

I simply walked out of the room with umbrella in hand, bag on my back. She straightened her shirt, grabbed her bag and ran after me. Once she'd caught up to me: "Hey, what else was there? I bet there was something else after that."_  
_  
_And I am comforted..._

I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and under the umbrella.

"I hope you haven't forgotten it."


	2. Crazy For This Girl

Dammit, stupid hill. Why do you have to be so damn tall!? It's always the damn same. Maybe I should be complaining about the gates instead. Dammit, stupid gates! Why do you have to be so far UP the hill!? Eventually I swung myself into my classroom.

_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind_

Ah, Haruhi. Always looking out the window. I sighed, and sat down in my seat in front of her. "Sup." She glanced at me once, and then looked away again. "Why? What'd I do? Did I miss something?"

She paused, before speaking. "You do know what day it is, right."

I mock scratched my head. "No?" Of course I knew. I wouldn't forget today.

She sighed irritably. "Fine."

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

I stared at her intently. Hm. A ponytail. Well, can't let that cloud my plans. Maybe what's waiting at today's end wasn't worth having Koizumi have to 'take a day off sick'. I'm glad he did it for me, but I have a feeling he's going to have a whole lot more on his hands than I expected. Maybe when I get home I should fancy up a bit before calling Haruhi about why I didn't show up at the meeting.

"Ah, the teacher's here. How the hell can you do so well in tests and yet never pay attention in class?" I asked her, changing the subject from 'what I'd forgotten'.

She glared at me for a moment, before turning away.

_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now_

As my mind wandered during class, I somehow came to dreams. Yes, it WAS kind of like THOSE dreams. But not really. The one where I uh, first kissed Haruhi. I THINK. That was ages ago though. I still remember it like it happened last night though. We were the only ones in there. How strange. Or maybe not so strange, given our current relationship. Which I might add, may be in a hasty closure. Although, I must say, I didn't think about her in that way back then. I just did what I had to do to keep her from destroying my world. I liked my world. And now I like it even more. I dozed. Hum, perhaps I'll think better this afternoon...

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

Shrill as a whistle in my ear, the bell signaling the end of the school day rung in my ears. Goddamit! I looked behind me; good, Haruhi had already left. I sprinted down the hallway. Okay, I've only got so long before Haruhi decides to look for me. As I made my way out to the sunlight, I looked at my watch. 3:15 PM. Okay, the meeting should officially start at 3:45. Which means she'll wait till 3:45 before looking for me. Or maybe 3:55, knowing my track record.

_  
Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you_

Alright then.

Decorations: Check.

Right shirt: Check.

Present: Check.

Haruhi: CRAP, HARUHI! She should be coming this way at least. Where the HELL is she. I looked out my window. Dammit, no sign of her. Hum, and this is the first time I actually got off my bum to do something for her. Ah, there she is! Quickly I made sure the front door was unlocked. I definitely didn't want the door to be smashed in for my little surprise.

The light was at just the right angle through my window: it was filtering through the tree leaves onto my bed. Great. Everything was set, except for me.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

"KYON! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I could hear her coming up the stairs. Dammit, gotta get into position which is pretty hard when you're carrying something so large and heavy that it's GOT to be strange in Haruhi's books – I quickly slammed the door shut – COME ON, SIT ON THE BED AS THOUGH YOU WERE WAITING FOR HER -

She effectively kicked the door open. She opened her mouth angrily to slap me around abet but then she just stared at me. I cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong? You haven't seen a guy with a life sized effigy of himself in white chocolate?" A bead of sweat dropped down onto the bed sheets. Heh. I totally loved that look on her face. Priceless. I quickly snapped a picture with my camera I had in my other hand. She quickly changed her expression. "Hmph. Stupid Kyon."

"YEAH, SURE. Call me all you want, but you weren't expecting this, were you?" I lay the effigy of myself down on the bed.

"Yes! I totally was! I knew you wouldn't...well, you shouldn't...well alright fine, I doubted you'd remember what today was..."

"Exactly." I hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "Happy White Day, Haruhi."

She smiled and leaned into my chest. I looked back my bed. Crap.

"UH, Haruhi, can you help me eat my white chocolate self? It might drip everywhere otherwise..."

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

I watched her gouging into the white chocolate leg. She looked up at me, the leg still in her hands. "Sup?"

"Eh, I was just observing how tasty it is based on how you were eating it so quickly." I scratched my nose, coming up with an excuse without having to comment on how cute she was when she was licking chocolate.

"Mmhm, it's really good!" She nodded emphatically, and was about to take another bite when I said in mock shock, "What, even better than the real me?!" I grabbed the box that the chocolate had come in, and started packing it back in. "Then you won't be getting any more of this. Hmph."

She thought for a bit, and then said thoughtfully, "Well, we've never tasted each other before have we?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Well then!" She came to a conclusion and clapped her hands, before pouncing on me and pushing me down. "How about we do that now?"

I faked a sigh. "Yare yare. Whatever." I lifted her wrist, hand pointed towards me. She looked at me quizzically. I kept my eyes on her as I started licking her fingers.

"Kyaa, that tickles dammit!" She had her eyes half shut from trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Pfft, you love the feeling of my tongue." Wait, did I just say that?

Haruhi promptly turned red. "Damn you, Kyon." She encircled her arms around my neck and kissed me lightly, before letting her head rest on my chest. "I should probably lick your fingers from chocolate too; I don't want my uniform dirty..." She delicately licked my hands. I shivered from the sensation. Eventually she returned her head onto my chest and I lifted her chin with one hand. With the other wrapped around her waist, I kissed her. Gradually, I deepened the kiss. The hand on her chin started stroking her back; the other was running through her hair. Hers were simply tracing patterns on my neck. I slipped my hands under her shirt; I withdrew from the kiss, a thread of saliva hanging from our tongues. Then I started licking her neck; letting my hands run up and down her back; stroking and tracing circles. I pulled her in closer to me; she started to kiss me on my neck and face. I watched her expression, now flushed. Then my hands started to trace around her chest. I stopped.

She opened her eyes. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"Moral dilemma." I answered, stroking her stomach absentmindedly.

She raised her eyebrow quizzically. I tapped her bra. "Oh. Well I don't mind."

"Yeah, well, me neither, just that I'm not sure I'll be able to stop afterwards."

"Oh whatever." She brought her face close to mine. "Just do it." She whispered.

Let's just say...a lot of good and interesting things to both of us happened that afternoon. No there was no...Uh, you know. But Haruhi did get her fill of white chocolate. You can think all you want, but it was totally innocuous white chocolate. I swear. I know that I sound like it's not what I mean, but it is. I would NEVER do that. Right? Come on, I know she's cute and stunning and everything, but that's too early! Right?!


	3. Wonderwall

Hey guys, Khu here. I'm kind of running out of songs, so if you could PM me, or put in your review some songs you think might work, that'd be really cool :D

Thanks for the positive reviews everyone~

I can't believe people actually started favouriting me XD

Anyway, keep R&R'ing, peeps!

* * *

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now _

Haruhi stood in front of me. I sighed. "What now?" I asked, heavily. I was just not in the mood to do anything. It was hot. It was humid. And Haruhi madness wasn't something I was up to at the moment.

"Come on Kyon, you have barely moved since you came here!" she shook me around like a dog shaking water off. Blararararara- okay I've had enough of this...

"Yare yare...what do you want me to do?" I fanned myself with my shirt.

"I just need you to pick up a fan from the store in the shopping mall."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Hop to it Kyon!" She pushed me out the door and slammed it shut. I stumbled forward before stopping myself. Bleh. I was totally not up to this.

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now _

Maybe I should just give up on this thing. It's not like I have the strength here. Eventually I plodded down the hallway, then the stairs. I swayed, and caught myself on the railing. I really need some water.

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how_

_  
_I was out the school gates. An eternity had seemingly passed by. How does time work...dammit. Haruhi, I totally cannot do this right now.

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall _

Wait, Haruhi! This is for Haruhi. I must pick my pace up. Eventually I gathered my strength, and walked briskly down the hill. It allowed me to gain some speed. Thank you, God – HARUHI, for gravity. At least I hope it's Haruhi, because otherwise I'm royally screwed. Well, if I collapse, I'm royally screwed anyway.

_  
Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now _

I crashed onto a chair by the roadside. Haruhi...dammit! I shouldn't have to faint in this heat. I'm a guy! I can't faint from heat exhaustion!

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how _

Haruhi...goddamit. I picked myself up gradually. The heat was beating down. No one was outside. Not a single person. Not a single car. I laughed drily. I must be the stupid one...

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall _

Blackness encroached my vision.

Hmph.

How ironic.

Going to get something to relieve the heat, and only dying in the middle of the trip...

Hehaha...

GAH, I CAN'T FAINT HERE! I must get back. Or there! Or anywhere....

With water....

With shade...

With Haruhi...

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall _

Footsteps.

Light ones.

But fast, and rapid.

Who the hell can that be?

Wait, what?

Maybe it's my imagination...

Haha, I'm turning into a Haruhi...

I guess I wouldn't mind the powers...

Wait, they're still here?

Wow, they must be determined.

Kinda reminds me of someone...

It can't be...right...

_Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me_

"Baka." I croaked. I couldn't see anything anymore. I felt a bottle being pushed into my mouth; I gulped the water slowly, my strength slowly returning. Eventually I started letting it flow into my mouth; the water dribbled across my throat.

"Woah, slow down." I felt a slender arm pick me up, and take the lifeline away. I grasped for it blindly.

"Hey hey, no groping me now. And it's already only a quarter full now anyway."

Peh. I'm not strong enough to grope – well actually, I probably am, but only to support – well, uh, yeah...you're right about that...damn my male brain...

"Gee, you're strong. You can pick me up." I slowly plodded along, lifting some of my body weight.

"Haha. Face it Kyon, you need me."

I opened my eyes to a grinning face, yellow ribbons fluttering in the humid wind.

"Indeed I do." I weakly smiled. She gently kissed me on the cheek.

"Come on. Let's get back to the clubroom."


	4. Chasing Cars

Hey guys, Khu again. Don't worry about the songs, if you think they have a story, or they're about emotions, just send me the names, I'll see whether I'll be able to use em or not. Also because apparently a lotta people like this stuff I'm putting up, I'm gonna create an actual STORYLINE. XD

Keep R&R'ing guys! Thanks alot!

* * *

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

I tugged at my collar. Sigh. A family friend's wedding. Was this really necessary? I am still growing, after all. But I'd better look presentable at least. I sighed. What would my parents think of Haruhi and me? They'd probably either not care or care a whole lot. My sister would have a field day. I can just imagine the little rascal: "KYON-KUN, DENWA~ OOH, FROM HARUHI?" She'd know her on a first name basis without even knowing what she looked like (stunning and fabulous, just for the record). Haruhi said to worry about it when the time came; but we made a plan anyway, just in case we ever met up by accident. Considering I have to keep this relationship secret for a great deal of time, I dunno how I'll feel. Repressed? Eh. Something like that, probably. The thing is, how can we do this with no backup? I feel like I have to let other people other than the SOS Brigade know about our relationship. I can't tell Taniguchi or Kunikida though. I can imagine their stupid reactions now. "HURR HURR, KYON ALWAYS HAD A THING FOR WEIRDOES LOL." Now I wonder why I'm having this internal monologue when I'm reclining in my high backed chair.

The restaurant itself that we were at was all corners and shadows. It reminded me of that scene from Batman where the Joker crashes through the window. That was basically the layout of the entire space, except it was smaller and there was only one semi circular window. A corridor eventually led outside, onto a balcony, overlooking a busy street. It was quite windy tonight. I tugged again at my tie. Geez. The invite said to dress lounge casual. This is more like ball formal. I looked down at my suit. Oh well. I guess this'll come in handy when I'm in business. As I leant further and further back from boredom, I reached the point of balance.

CRASH!

OW. OW OW OW. Wait what's this? Who's this that's looking down on me with a furious blush?

She offered a hand. I took it and got myself up on my feet, replaced the chair to its rightful position, then turned back to thank her. Woah. It WAS her.

"You're kidding me. Haruhi, what the hell are you doing here?"

"You looked up my dress."

"What? No, I fell! How could I have TIME to look up your dress, I was more bothered about getting up so we could AVOID this situation." I didn't even see anything. Too focused on getting up...right? I'm sure I didn't see anything totally incriminating. Or lacy.

"Exactly. You did."

"Haruhi, I don't exactly follow."

"You don't have to." She huffed, and sat at her predetermined seat. Guess where that was? Right next to me. She crossed her arms under her bosom. Oh damn. Hawt.

I facepalmed. Partly to get the image out of my mind, and also because this was just typical Haruhi. I sighed, and turned to Haruhi. My parents were already talking and laughing with other guests. "Well now, are we all good on the plan?"

"Crystal clear." She mock saluted, then stuck her tongue out at me. I chuckled, and poked her cheek. "Cheeky girl."

"Gee, you're so punny." She rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Anyway, you're here as well for what? Family friend?"

"Yup. Apparently my mum knew the bride's mum's uncle."

"What? That seems like hardly a reason to be invited."

"Oh it usually isn't. Unless your mum was the person that delivered the bride from the mum's womb."

"I see...who gave the first bath?"

"Hah, my Dad."

"What? How is that...OH, your mum's a nurse and your father's a doctor, I gotcha."

"Yup. When's the food coming, I'm STARVING."

"Well I don't really care, I had some stuff to eat at home..."

"Kyon, how can you not care about FREE FOOD?!"

She had a point there, but I wasn't willing to admit it.

"Meh. I prefer homemade food. By you or me."

She blushed at her mention.

"Gee, do you HAVE to make the compliments? It's embarrassing."

"What's so embarrassing about praising your significant, lovable partner?" I winked.

"Oh geez FINE, Romeo." She tried to look pissed, but was failing.

_  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
_

"Y'know, we could be pretty self sufficient." I once again sat backwards in my chair. Haruhi leant upon the table with her chin in her hand. I raised an eyebrow. "No ribbons?"

She looked up at her hair and twirled some around her finger. "Well, it's a dinner I wasn't expecting to meet anyone special at."

"Oh, so I'm special now?"

"Yes. In a retarded way."

"Heey, that's not cool."

"Meh, you walked right into that one, dumbass." She whacked me lightly over the head.

"Hey! That hurt." I mock rubbed my head, pouting.

"Mawww, I'm sowwy." She whacked me on the chest instead.

"What the hell?"

"It distracted you from the pain, didn't it?"

"Oh come on, Haruhi."

She just sat there with her ridiculously giant grin. Once again, I facepalmed.

_  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Speeches were done, dinner was eaten. As I was staring up into space, bored once again, Haruhi decided to join me.

"What's so interesting about the ceiling?"

"Well, what else is there to look at?"

"Me."

"Ah-" I blushed and double took- "Ah, eh, well..."

"What, Kyon? Am I too hot to simply look at?" Her voice was light and playful.

I screwed up my eyes. "Well, one, that'd make my parents suspicious and two...yes, you are."

Hah. Caught on the back foot there, Haruhi. SCORE: Haruhi 1, Kyon 1.

The two MC's got up on the small stage just to the side of the bride party's table.

"And now, for the bride and groom's first dance as a married couple. Please welcome them onto the dance floor!" There was general applause from the guests, as the two took up positions. The small band began to play... Chasing Cars?

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

Great. Just what I need. Something to remind me of something I'd rather be doing with Haruhi right now rather than just sitting here. Well, not right now, the married get centre stage. But after that, at least. Would my parents take that as a sign? Hm...probably not, they haven't seen Haruhi before, but still, if we get too into it...it might end up really bad.

_  
Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

Gah. Screw it. I grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her off her chair. I could hear the lyrics reverberating in my brain - DAMMIT, GET YOUR HEAD TOGETHER – and I closed the door behind me.

"Kyon, what the hell? I was watching them!"

I took a deep breath. I grasped her shoulders gently, but firmly. And started to sing.

_"If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

Haruhi paused.

"Wow Kyon, that's really not like you. What gives?"

"Spur of the moment kinda thing." I paused, and stared at Haruhi.

"What?"

I deliberated what I was going to say.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
_

But what about my parents? Are they even looking this way? I flicked my eyes over to the other guests. They all seemed absorbed in the dance party. Oh screw them. At least for now. I'll deal with the consequences later.

_  
Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

Here we go...let's see whether she STILL remembers that dream. I took a deep breath.

What I had said in a dream, I was now saying in real life.

Wow. What a difference Haruhi has made to my world.

Well of course, she's God you idiot.

But what is she NOW to me?

She's not just my girlfriend, I guess.

She's more than that, right?

She's...more than just a lover.

Well of COURSE she is, once again, she's GOD.

Well, Koizumi thinks she is.

Oh well. Excuse the language, but fuck it.

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own  
_

"...I kinda have a thing for girls with ponytails."

"What?"

"I can't remember when, but when you had a ponytail it looked so good on you it was criminal!"

"What?!" I think Haruhi had caught on by this point. "What are you, some kind of idiot?"

She paused in mock surprise.

I was about to kiss her but then I said: "Oh come on, at least play along realistically."

"Meeeeh. You're too much of a sap anyway, Kyon." Instead she leaned into my chest, and kissed me.

It lasted for quite a while. Funny thing was that there was no tongue contact. We were just frozen there, like salt statues, relishing the moment. Eventually she broke the intimate contact.

"Hm. Well, do you hate me for it?"

"No. Of course not."

We looked at each other for a while. Her: with her lustrous chocolate hair fluttering in the chilly night wind, illuminated by street lights, car headlamps and the full moon. Me: uncomfortable in my suit, hot, stuffy, and slightly turned on.

I could still hear the band playing inside. I shifted my gaze slightly over. She nodded, understanding.

Now this may sound cheesy, but come on. Full moon as backdrop, a love song playing, all you need is a good old duet.

Which is what we did.

_  
"If I lay here...  
If I just lay here...  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

I gently took her by the hand and twirled her round. There were no words spoken now; simply the melodies of our voices, and our bodies' movements.

_  
"Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life..."_

_"All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see~"_

Both as one. Both in unison.

_"I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all..."_

Haruhi started for a moment. She gently just leaned against me. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "What's up?"

"Well..." she shifted uncomfortably. "What about your parents?"

"Don't worry about them."

She turned towards me. "But they might-"

I put one finger to her lips. "It doesn't matter right now. Just enjoy the moment." I smiled. Of course, I knew my parents would be either pissed, or really annoying about her. Either way, I was prepared to deal with it. I kissed her lightly.

"Nearly the end of the song." She was looking towards the party.

"Are my parents watching?"

"Hardly. They're dancing."

"Good." I kissed her forehead, before beginning to dance with her again.

_"If I lay here...  
If I just lay here...  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

Softly, quietly. We looked at each other once again; Haruhi now leaning backwards into my hand keeping her from falling; me leaning forward. Our faces, our bodies almost touching.

"Well...would you?" I asked in a quiet, secretive voice.

She brought her head up to my ear. "Of course." She whispered.

And that's all I needed.


	5. Grow Up

Hey guys, Khu here again. Hehe. School just kicked in, and I have yearly exams and such in 2 weeks, so expect a chapter after that. I'll get working on it when things slow down. Please note I will be away most of December - January on a holiday. :D

Hopefully that time will be spent spinning up new chapters :D

Thanks guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^

* * *

_This is who I am  
and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
if you're looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go_

"KYON-KUN, THE DOOR~"

The door? That's new.

"OOH, IT'S HARUHI!"

Okay. That last bit wasn't. Damn it little sis, why do you have to announce everything to the world?

I opened up the door. Haruhi was there once again, with her characteristic ridiculously huge grin. It's like Cloud's sword in Final Fantasy. How the fuck can he hold that thing...

"Never knew you made housecalls, Haruhi."

"What, you upset about that?" in her usual abrasive tone.

"No, just pleasantly surprised. What's up?" However, seeing her tender side made her intolerable side...more tolerable.

"We're going to find strange things!" She dragged me out the door.

"HEY HEY, WAIT I GOTTA PUT ON SOME REAL CLOTHES FIRST!" I was still in my pyjamas.

"Hmph. You look fine as it is. Whatever, go change. I'll go and check out your house for strange stuff then."

"Go take a look at my sis. There's definitely something strange about that cheeky brat..."

"Nah, I'll just go through your underwear."

"Oh, oka- WAIT WHAT?"

"What?"

"My UNDERWEAR."

"...Yes? Got a problem with that?"

"Yes, why my fucking underwear?"

"Cos I'm interested in what you wear?"

"Then you could look at my shirts! Or pants! Or something else OTHER than my underpants!"

"But your underpants are funny."

"AWHUH?"

"Especially that Mr Grumpy one. That one's hilarious."

"Wait, how the HELL do you know what underwear I wear?"

"...I took a wild guess?" She gave a huge grin.

I sighed and facepalmed. "Fine fine, whatever...just give me a pair that ISN'T that...PLEASE."

And that is how my day started. Well, at least it wasn't as bad as my dad constantly making sex jokes. Geez, that man has to grow up. I mean seriously. THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID? Jump from age 14 to the age you're MEANT to be, PLEASE.

_  
Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up_

I emerged from my bedroom, hair thoroughly tousled and looking quite dishevelled. Haruhi had demanded to keep searching my underwear drawer which was IN my bedroom. Thus I had to lock myself in my CLOSET until I was changed. It was only when I unlocked the door did I realise that Haruhi had been trying to sneak a snake camera under the door. I promptly confiscated the thing, and asked where the HELL she had even obtained such an item. She simply passed it off as being her dad's. As far as I know, snake cams are only used in the military, or medical uses. Well, her dad IS a doctor. Wow. She musta stolen it though. Don't see her father giving her something like that. Oh well.

"What now, oh great fearless leader?" I rolled my eyes. Oh well, look on the bright side: you're not going to be made a joke of, or annoyed by your family. Which is MORE annoying than having to walk around with Haruhi. Might even get a few risqué peeks...

Wait, Haruhi would kill me.

Damn my male brain...

_I like to stay up late  
spend hours on the phone  
hanging out with all my friends  
and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever_

Well, this brings back memories.

Walking along with Haruhi on the prowl for strange and interesting things. As she puts it, that is.

Well, I used to be interested in it too. Until I realised how stupid it was. Or admitted that it was stupid. Either way, I gave up on espers, aliens and time travellers. Until I met the SOS Brigade; if only Haruhi could know. The world would probably be a whole lot more simpler. Either destroyed, or filled with weird supernaturals.

It makes me wonder though; am I the only thing keeping Haruhi from destroying this world? If so, doesn't that mean I get to be what I used to want to be? The guy who saves the world from evil? Except, Haruhi isn't evil...just, well, bored. When God is a high school teenager, you'd expect things to go awry, wouldn't you.

Anyway, if our love is the only thing tying Haruhi here, what happens if we break up? If I get tired of her antics? If I get tired of being dragged everywhere? Interesting proposition; would she just modify my mind to suit her? Or would she not do anything to me? Keep me the way I am... but try again? With a fresh new world?

It happened once before, I think; that dream. She was so hawt the next day with that ponytail. Hehe, should get some photos of-

WHACK!

"Hey, what was that for?!" I rubbed the back of my head.

"For spacing out!" she was sitting beneath a tree in the local park. We were looking out over a river. Kids were frolicking in the shallows; guys were fishing as well; and there was a small fishing rental shop nearby.

I sat down beside her on the freshly mown grass. "What's up?"

"See that couple over there? I think they only JUST started dating. I wanna freak them out."

"UUH. OKAY. WHY."

"Cos it's fun?"

"How is it fun?"

"Their reactions. Come on Kyon!" she pounced me and started trying to suffocate me with her tongue.

"WAFUMAGU!" I was flailing underneath her. She forcibly made my hands stay on her back. What the hell Haruhi?

I could see the couple now out of the corner of my eyes, where Haruhi's hair wasn't in the way. They were giggling sheepishly.

THEN Haruhi tried forcing my hands to other places.

Hey, I'll be ready to touch there when I SAY I'm ready.

_Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up_

Well now, at least that was better than being with my family whole weekend. Making out with someone like her is a guy's dream. Taniguchi would go nuts if he saw us. Ahahaha. Then I'd also get really really annoyed by everyone at school. Sigh. As I watched Haruhi try to fish with a line and hook, I realised just how lucky, and yet unlucky I was.

Pros with being with Haruhi:

She's 's REALLY 's 's good at everything. (see point 3)She's my club president, but she hasn't really given me any respite, so it might not be a pro?

Cons with being with Haruhi:

Labelled as weirdEveryone laughs at youSOME guys envy youTaniguchi becomes even more of a retardYou are now #1 PUBLIC MULE! I EMPHASISE PUBLIC!

Whew. Not only are the cons more original, they actually make sense. Though I guess you can't really categorise love, can you. You can't package it in a box and call it a certain degree of love. Damn emotions are so annoying...especially when your hormones decide to screw with your brain.

_I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)_

One thing you learn IN puberty: It's a bitch. A real. Fucking. Bitch.

Of course, you start noticing girls, and that's all cool. You don't get freaked out by much and start getting beefed up.

But there's the emotions and ANGST in this damn time. An apathetic view on life comes in handy at times like that, when people are going "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" you can analyse it clearly. Usually it's just a spur of the moment kind of thing. Sometimes though, it's real. And there's basically no way to know which is which.

_  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
No I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up!_

Ah well. Haruhi's now curled up on top of me basically, as we watch the sunset. She seems awfully quiet. I look at her eyes, which seem to be lacklustre.

"What's up?" I ask, as I shift one arm to run my fingers through her hair.

"Eh, well. Sometimes it'd be great to be a kid again."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, you start losing your innocence for one. You start being held responsible for stuff...I hate being responsible. I just go and do it. But I know that sometime I'm going to have to be responsible for someone. Or something." She hugged me. "Oh well. I've at least got you, Kyon."

"Heh. I was getting worried that you were regretting meeting me."

She looked mock horrified. "Of COURSE not! How could you SAY such a thing?"

"Well...knowing you, and your attention span?"

She whacked me over the head. "Jerk."

"Oh come on." I laughed. "It's true, no?"

She harrumphed. "I guess so..." She took my hand. "Your penalty for that insult of my attention span is a RUN WITH ME!" She took off at lightning speed.

"Woah, WAI –" My face hit the grass. I scrambled my feet under me, and got accustomed to her pace. I skidded, and we came to a halt.

"I am NOT taking that from you!" I shouted at her.

"YES YOU WILL, KYON, BECAUSE I AM YOUR-" I quickly pulled her in before she noticed, and had her in my arms and was staring at her face, just inches apart.

"My WHAT, exactly." I whispered.

"Your BRIGADE LEADER!" She tore herself away.

"HEY HEY!" I grabbed her round the waist again.

"When you're on a date with me, what are you to me?" I asked her, half growling, half whispering.

She seemed boggled by the question, before the answer came. She blushed at the thought.

"Your...girlfriend."

"Exactly. Does that mean I need to follow what you say?"

"Well, generally but-"

"Well then I refuse." I kissed her, the sky awash with amber. I took her by the waist and held her close to me.

"Well then, home again?"

"I guess so." She had a spring to her step after that.

Heh. So she really DOES like being my girlfriend. Oh well. It's been...kind of a fun day?

I think I've forgotten something though.

Shit.

My family is gonna make a fool out of me.


	6. Rumours

Sorry this doesn't have any particular song, but I was in a rush to get this out. Sorry for the hiatus, things have been pretty hectic, what with exams, getting results back and kicking back a bit.

Also, I might get some work done on this on my holiday. If I do, chances are they'll be set wherever I am at that time, so they'll probably be fluffy one shots, before we get back to tha main story.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter! ^^

* * *

As I sat at my desk in my bedroom and ran my hands through my hair in exhaustion. Man, oh man, oh man. Not only my FAMILY is cracking jokes, SCHOOL friends got wind of it.

Taniguchi was surprisingly absent though. Maybe it was HIM who had the 5 minute relationship with Haruhi? If so, AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA damn that's funny.

Although, Haruhi IS pretty weird...only a person that doesn't really care for that would be able to get past that, I guess.

...That doesn't make me feel any better.

In any case, the amount of rumour mongering is horrendous. Seriously, I DON'T THINK WE'VE HAD SEX YET. And if we have, it's been in my dreams. At least I think they're my dreams. They keep reoccurring though, and at the very end, it first started with a kiss, but it's now like...she wants more. It kinda makes me happy like any high school guy, but it also...well, creeps me out. What if I can't...deliver in real life?

Damn, the world would be screwed.

I swivelled my chair around to the door. She'll be bursting through it for my nightly tutoring right about...

WHAM.

Now. She was standing there with her characteristic grin again, but with a heap of books.

"Don't tell me you're going to try looking through my books for strange things."

"How did you guess?" She looked confused.

I sighed. "Whenever you have that grin...things go down badly."

"...I was...grinning?"

"Oh never mind, let's just get down to it."

So there we were, she sitting next to me with her head on her hands, pointing out any mistakes I made. It was a good system, although if she sat really close to me I'd get distracted by...other things. Mostly though I concentrated on my work, because if I didn't, I'd receive a swift whack on my head. It made me worried...if we got MARRIED, who'd be the woman in the relationship?

Wait, shouldn't I be worried about that now?

Oh well. Afterwards she'd usually linger around for more than a little while, just us talking about stuff. This time, however, was more important.

"Hey, you know bout those rumours about us?"

"Mmmn?" She was munching on some biscuits she found in the kitchen, lying on the bed staring intently at the ceiling for some reason.

"Who the hell has been perpetuating them? I've been relatively secretive about this, what about you?"

"Well no one else outside of the SOS Brigade is worth gossiping to, so it's not me."

"Then who? Have we been acting more than just a normal high school couple around school?"

"...No? I don't reckon we've been caught out in anything more than light kisses... Well, this is certainly a mystery, ain't it? TIME TO GO SEARCHING!"

"Hey hey whoa whoa, caaaalm down. If it is at all possible. We need to think this through." She was already at the door, rearing to go.

"Fine..." She walked over to me and sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her torso and rested my head on her left shoulder, thinking.

"Look, we know that that someone HAS to be one of my enemies, there's no way they'd make up something like this otherwise, and try to get it to the teachers as well. Making out, yeah, that's a joke, but having sex every night? AND without protection? BDSM? I'm the bitch? Hell no."

She looked thoughtful. "Well, YOU DO follow my orders, and I do want to fuck yo-"

Wait, I AM the bitch in this relationship?

"Hey hey, not cool. I'm the MAN here."

She immediately got off, and pounced me, her hand at my neck. "What's that?"

Geezus.

"Fine fine...but you'll have to do all the work when we are doing it."

She fell silent at that point. If she doesn't fall for that...I'll become A HOUSEHUSBAND. DO. NOT. WANT.

She sat back in my lap. "...Fine. But I'll still fu-"

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT. The point is, that we HAVEN'T done it. We haven't shown anything out of the ordinary for a normal couple, yet these rumours are going faaaaaaaaaaaaar faaaaaaaaaaaaaar beyond that." I rolled my eyes to further exaggerate.

"Just because it targets you. Geez, what's wrong with BDSM? I mean, seriously, you in handcuffs, me having a whip? That'd be cool!"

"No it wouldn't! It'd give pleasure for you but definitely not me! Getting whipped and being chained to something, hell no. I've already had enough trouble with you bossing me around in club activities."

"Whatever. You never seem to enjoy things anyway. Well, we'll settle this in the morning." She kissed me lightly on the cheek, but I tugged at her shirt sleeve, and pulled her back down again.

"Woah woah, what do you MEAN I never seem to enjoy anything?"

"You seem so damn LETHARGIC all the time it's hard to tell WHEN you are enthusiastic about something concerning me, or the Brigade!"

I sighed and poked her. "Well it's usually because it involves being the errand boy, you know."

"But you should be PROUD to do your duty to your brigade leader!" Haruhi puffed out her chest.

"Hey hey, what did I say you were to me when we're alone?"

"...Don't remember." She scratched her head.

Facepalm. Geez Haruhi, CAN'T YOU REMEMBER?

"Starts with a g, ends with a friend, and has irl in the middle."

"...Crap, can't think of any other words with those criteria." She feigned ignorance. So she DID remember.

"Must I remind you what that word means?"

"...Maybe?"

"What the hell do you mean, MAYBE."

"Well, depends on which way you're going to remind me." She poked her tongue out at me.

"I was considering a long lecture on mutual relationships."

"Theeeeen no you don't." She played with my face and contorted my cheeks a bit.

"Heeeey, not cool." I grabbed her hands in mine. "I didn't tell you about the other option though, but you'll probably rip me apart beforehand anyway."

She immediately frowned. "Heeey, no keeping secrets from me."

"Why not? A man with someone like you has gotta have SOME secrets, geez. Hard enough just getting along with you."

"Oh REALLY? So you want the perfect, submissive wife who doesn't do jack, is that it?" She put her hands on her hips, dragging mine along with them.

"Well, no, because...well, it wouldn't be fun." I wrapped my hands around her torso.

"Wait, so you're saying it's FUN being with me?"

I pondered my next reply. "I guess...to some extent yes."

She blushed. "Oh come on Haruhi, you SERIOUSLY have got to get over compliments."

"But I never expect them from you!"

I raised my eyebrow and stared at her in her eyes. "Really?"

Her slender neck bobbed once.

"Hmm. Would it be easier to explain it in actions then?"

"Probably." Her supple lips curved into a slight smile.

Now normally I would be enjoying the moments that followed. I mean come on, you have a hot girl in your lap that doesn't mind if there's a bulge in your pants and you both are feeling quite hot. But this time my eyes weren't closed with passion, more like wide open like spotlights at the window. It seemed like that our rumour monger had been spying on us, that sick voyeur. Well, not really, considering that I bet 98% of guys look at perverted images/videos, but still.

My eyes were scanning across the room; from Haruhi's hot face and breath as I gently caressed her sides, all the way across to the window. But there was nothing; not even a trace of any outside activity.

By this time, I'll assume you've already readied yourself to read this next bit over and over again. Then either go "Awww." Or make sounds which I shouldn't replicate. But, there is a God, Haruhi to be precise (according to Koizumi) so I shall regale you with the night's last activities.

Usually, she just sits in my lap and sleeps for a bit. Granted, the warm summer night with the refreshing breeze through the window did make one sleepy. However, the previous week we'd been deprived of any time alone together. Rather, I tried to distance myself from the rumours. So right now, this was pretty sweet.

She was letting me all over her. It was a welcome change from her normal demeanour. I paused a moment to survey her entire body.

"Hmm, interesting." I smiled mischievously.

"Eh?" She looked quite flustered by this point, her arms around my neck.

"A ponytail, hm?" I was actually quite shocked I hadn't taken notice of it before. Too consumed with more interesting objects around chest height, I guess. I played with it a while with my left hand.

"Well, you DO have a ponytail fetish."

I winked. This time I let her push me down. Always doing everything got pretty boring, and tiring after a while. She took my hand from her hair and slid it underneath her shirt, onto her back. Tracing circles gently, I watched her expression as she shuddered with each slight movement.

She leaned in and we kissed. Slowly, and delicately. Something didn't seem quite right, but I wasn't going to complain. I welcomed it. I cradled her with my right hand, as I felt around for a clasp with my left. There wasn't one.

"Woah, no bra?"

"Yeah, so what?" She poked her tongue out at me.

"Haruhiii. You know I like to fiddle around with that puzzle."

"Pfft. You care more about the breasts. I can prove it." She tapped my pants.

"Well, you've found me out."

"Indeed." She licked inside my ear and breathed, "Well, I need to get going now."

"Bawww."

"Yeah, well, my parents and YOUR parents will get really suspicious of our intentions if I don't get home before midnight."

"Alriiight." I caressed her bosom once. She snickered. "Alright, ENOUGH fondling, I needa go."

"Fine. See ya tomorrow."

"Yup. Love you~" She kissed me lightly on the cheek, gathered her books, and skipped out.

Geezus, never thought I'd hear that from her. I got up and stretched. Time to hit the hay. Yawning, I got ready for bed. I stepped out near the window again, watching the full moon. Hm. I heard a slight rustling below me. I grabbed at it. THIS must be what's been spy-

Something fluttered beneath my hand, escaped my grasp, and all I was left with was a feather. Damn, just a bird. Oh well. Always tomorrow, I guess.


	7. INTERLUDE Hong Kong Street

Sup. Sorry, no new "real" chapter up today, just something to keep you good till I'm officially off hiatus. Enjoy.

* * *

Haruhi was standing beside me in the cold HK air. She looked at me, the cold air whipping at her face. She raised an eyebrow. "I can read this...but not read it."

"Well that's because it's in Chinese, Haruhi. OBVIOUSLY." I rolled my eyes and tugged at my jumper.

"So? They have basically the same meaning anyway...I wonder who stole off who?"

I shrugged. It wasn't my business to care, or find out.

"WE'RE GONNA FIND OUT!"

...

Sigh.

Oh well. It's not like she didn't have any adorable side to her either.

Or else I wouldn't be dating her, now would I.

"HEYY, SWEET CHERRY PIE!"

I saw her immediately furiously blush.

"Shut- SHUT UP!" She whacked me across the head.

"What? I can't call you -" I raised my voice to a shout again - "SWEET CHERRY PIE?!"

"NO! No you can't!" She turned and harrumphed. I laughed.

"Hehe. You're cute like that."

"NEEEH, KYON?!"


	8. Goldfinger

So sorry this chapter is so late! and really short. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, and I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow. Really REALLY sorry about the long wait and the dismal chapter. ;_;

It is kind of an important one anyway, the one before we get deep into it ;D

* * *

You know how most people's good and evil are balanced somewhere near the middle? Haruhi is balanced between good and super-hyperactive-but-not-really-evil, but still, WAAAAY out towards the not really evil side of things.

That's why letting her look for the spy is a bad move. Probably kill him before we can get any information out of him.

In fact, what info do we want out of him? The pics he (probably) took? Why he's doing this?

Whatever. Alright, time to find this son of a bitch. Whoever's the spy will be paid in like. Obviously, I can't threaten them with BDSM or anything, but I CAN threaten them with Haruhi.

They'll get the message.

One more pro of having her as a girlfriend: People are really scared when confronted.

_Goldfinger  
He's the man, the man with the Midas touch  
A spider's touch  
Such a cold finger  
Beckons you to enter his web of sin  
But don't go in _

Somehow, I get the feeling I'm not supposed to be doing this. Or something bad will happen if I keep going. Then again, I always get that feeling with Haruhi, and nothing TOO bad has happened...yet. Of course, who knows with her; she's an imagination Molotov cocktail.

That happens to be my girlfriend.

Damn, now I'm remembering she's into weird sexual techniques....

Anyway, we'll see what this spy can do.

I sure hope I'm not strapped to a centrifuge and start debating whether there's such a THING as centrifugal force with my captor...

_Golden words he will pour in your ear  
But his lies can't disguise what you fear  
For a golden girl knows when he's kissed her  
It's the kiss of death ... _

The rest of the Brigade are following me, Miss Asahina clutching the back of my blazer, Koizumi walking alongside her, Haruhi grumbling and striding beside me, giving me dirty looks for not letting her look by herself, and Yuki keeping up towards the back. Koizumi is simply smiling, which is the opposite of the effect I want to have. I want them to be scared and fearful like Ann Frank! Although, that's probably a bad analogy. If they start locking doors and windows, I can't do anything about it.

Around me I'm seeing whispered conversations. Except for -

_From Mister Goldfinger  
Pretty girl, beware of his heart of gold  
This heart is cold _

"HEY, KYON! HOW'S SUZUMIYA-SAN?!"

Damn.

Taniguchi.

He can't get to me physically, but he can get to me mentally. Why does he have to be so loud...

He continues trying to shout at me, attempting to get some sort of reaction.

Well you ain't getting it, pal. I got more important fish to fry.

It's important to have goals.

_Golden words he will pour in your ear  
But his lies can't disguise what you fear  
For a golden girl knows when he's kissed her  
It's the kiss of death ... _

You know that feeling that's like a sixth sense? Like you think something bad's going to happen? What's it called...foreboding, that's it. Can't shake it. Something was not quite right. I tried to place it. Koizumi was looking out a window; Nagato was standing silently as usual; Miss Asahina was simply clinging onto my back, until she tugged at it.

"Hm? What's up?"

"Where's...Miss Suzumiya?"

"..."

Shit.

_From Mister Goldfinger  
Pretty girl, beware of his heart of gold  
This heart is cold  
He loves only gold  
Only gold  
He loves gold  
He loves only gold  
Only gold  
He loves gold_

That's where he must be! I started running around campus, trying to find any glimpse of her. Of course she'd still search for him! I searched everywhere; the freshman classrooms, the second year classrooms, and the thirds – nowhere to be seen.

Well this is great. I can't find the one person I love when I need her most. Eventually though, I found myself in front of the clubroom. I opened the door to find Haruhi –

"I should've expected this, shouldn't I."


	9. Here It Goes Again

_It could be ten, but then again, I can't remember half an hour since a quarter to four.  
Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me with my jaw on the floor._

Haruhi had Taniguchi pinned to the wall. His face looked thoroughly bruised. Her fist was aimed squarely at his nose next.

"WOAH, Haruhi, what are you doing?!"

"Teaching this –"She punched him again - "PERVERT-" a slap to the face - "A LESSON!"

Geez. I quickly moved to separate the two. Taniguchi was clasping his knees with his hands, coughing and gasping for breath.

"I wasn't the one..." he somehow managed to squeeze out through hacking coughs.

"Oh SURE you weren't the spy!" She tried to resist me, but surprisingly I was stronger. "You've always hated that you were immediately rejected!"

"HEY, I DIDN'T HOLD THAT PERSONA-" Taniguchi once again descended into coughs before croaking "-lly against you!"

"Oh WHATEVER." Haruhi just crossed her arms, fire ablaze in those amber eyes.

"Okay you two, calm down. Look, Taniguchi, I have to admit, you're a pretty shifty guy to do this kind of thing."

"What? Oh Kyon, you don't believe HER do you? I didn't even KNOW you two were seriously dating until she told me while she was punching the crap out of me! Someone just told me to-"

He clasped a hand across his mouth. Suddenly, he ripped out of my grip and started down the hallways.

And so the chase began.

_  
I should have known,  
Just when you think you're in control,  
just when you think you've got a hold,  
just when you get on a roll,  
here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again._

Sigh. Haruhi had already taken up the chase, visibly LEAPING out the door, sliding down the banisters on the stairs and was snapping at Taniguchi's heels. I decided to head the other way, just in case. As we chased him throughout campus, others were looking on weirdly; I passed Koizumi who simply gave me a thumbs up.

Thanks, you grinning retard.

_  
Oh, here it goes again.  
should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
It starts out easy, something simple, something sleazy, something inching past the edge of the reserve. _

Aha! Got him. He was trapped. He had nowhere to run. He was in a corner, with both of us on either side of the corridor, closing in on him. But then he did something radical; he pushed us apart, sprinting down the corridor to the right.

Aw FUCK. Why why why why why DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO HARD. I was puffed out. Haruhi still had her vitriol to unleash, and was still hounding Taniguchi down. Poor bastard. Then again, he's pretty stupid to pick a fight with the fastest girl in the grade, possibly the school. I started jogging after them. I'll catch up eventually...

_  
Now through lines of the cheap venetian blinds your car is pulling off of the curb.  
Just when you think you're in control,  
just when you think you've got a hold,  
just when you get on a roll,  
here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
I should have known, should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
I guess there's got to be a break in the monotony, but Jesus, when it rains how it pours.  
Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me, yeah, you leave me.  
Oh, here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh here it goes again.  
I should have known, should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again._

As I rounded the corner to where Haruhi was in the middle of the courtyard, looking frantically for the rabbit Taniguchi, I felt a small body whump into me. I stopped, and immediately fell backward. The body gave a squeak, before looking down at me.

"Erm. Kyon-kun, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, Miss Asahina, what's up?" I dusted myself off.

"Well...I have something to say..." She tugged at my hand, urging me to follow her.

"We have to get to the clubroom."


	10. Livin' La Vida Loca Abridged

Just modified them a bit to make it fit with what I had in mind. Please note that the brevity of the chapters is partly intentional - bite sized is easier for me, even though I really want to do long ones, I simply don't have the time. The plot itself is not any different from the direction I want it to go, so don't worry. :)

OMG SORRY I THOUGHT I UPLOADED IT BEFORE ;_;

SORRY IT TRULY WAS THE SAME THING I JUST REALISED IT

YEAH, ENJOY THE REAL CHAPTER TEN

* * *

_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.  
She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night._

Mikuru led the way into the clubroom, face determined. Hm. Must be something time related. Only time she ever said she could only tell ME, I thought it was a confession. But NOOOO, it was about her time traveller status...oh well. Hope it's nothing too strange, like an infinite loop. Can you get mobius loops in time? That'd be pretty cool.

Finally we arrived at the clubroom door. She opened it carefully, checking no one was inside, before hustling me inside. What was this, an emergency? Nothing's going to happen soon, is it? I pulled a chair and flopped into it. She meandered over to the window, looking out.

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On! _

Damn, she's fine. Yeah, I think I'll leave it at that before I become treacherous.

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca. _

"Kyon-kun!" She stood there, face flushed, head down, hands clutching at her ample chest.

Her sudden shout made me sit up straight. Geezus, what's gotten into her?

"Uh, YEAH, what's up!"

"Uhm..." She tugged at her school dress down, and sat next to me. I could smell her sweet scent.

No! **Bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts**

_**BLACK.**_

_Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane.  
_

I opened my eyes. I'd fallen off my chair accidentally, and hit my head against the sharp edge of the bookcase behind. Ow...

Mikuru was still sitting...but now my head was in her lap. Uh oh.

"Uhh... Mikuru, I'm fine now. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well..." she tugged at her PONYTAIL! I struggled against her charm.

"I...uh...I love you, Kyon..."

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SHIT!

Now I'm totally confused. I dunno what my feelings are anymore. She's here, and just confessed, but Haruhi...GAH! I dunno! Just someone make up my mind for-

I felt soft sweet lips press against mine.

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life__but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!_

_  
Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca__She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca._

My brain was in overdrive from the sensation. I can't exactly remember what I was doing. I pushed her aside, and started banging my head against the wooden floor like a maniac for being so STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! I kept at it until I realised the bookshelf wasn't PARTICULARLY STABLE. I watched, frozen in horror (and possibly borderline insanity) as the bookshelf came down, down, down -


	11. Bohemian Rhapsody

_Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy (Poor boy)  
I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
Little high, little low  
Any way the wind blows  
Doesn't really matter to me, to me _

I woke up.

What the…I don't remember much.

I climb down the stairs. Hm, I wonder why Haruhi isn't around. She should be here by now…?

Instead, MIKURU is in the kitchen. She smiles at me. "Here's your breakfast~." She sets down the platters of food. I repeat: PLATTERS.

"Eh? Where's Haruhi?"

She turns round.

There's a palpable, sticky, humid silence. (no, not like that you pervs. Or does that make me the perv?)

"Who's Haruhi?"

I'm in shock.

"Who's Haruhi?"

WHO.

IS.

HARUHI!?

Okay, calm down, this is just like that other time. She must have set up anoth-

…

Wait, if she set up another world, why is Mikuru here, and not her?

"Hey, Miss Asahina, I'm gonna go out for a walk, okay?"

"Oh, um, okay. But why are you calling me so formally? We're dating, remember?"

…

What.

_Mama just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life has just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooh  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters_

This doesn't even make SENSE.

If we're dating, what happened to Haruhi and I?

I don't know what's happening anymore.

I guess…

I should stick with Mikuru until I figure out everything.

I might entertain some of my more forbidden fantasies…who knows.

But, I can't lose sight of the fact that I need to find Haruhi, and FAST. For all I know, she could be down at Kouyouen again, or some other school far far away.

Goddamn, why did it have to-

Wait, did she see us in the clubroom?

If she did…

_Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye, everybody  
I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, oooooooh (Anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die  
Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all  
_

I quickly raced down the street. I couldn't see one trace of Haruhi. It all seemed to point to the fact that Haruhi had finally cracked and not wanted me anymore.

Wait.

How am I still alive then?

If she didn't want me around…

Then what does she want me to be?

_I see a little silhouette of a man  
Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me  
(Galileo) Galileo (Galileo) Galileo, Galileo Figaro  
Magnifico-o-o-o-o  
I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity _

Flutter in the wind.

Bright yellow.

I race desperately in that direction.

I pass by all the fixtures in my life: Taniguchi, Kunikida, Nagato, even the Smiling Bastard is there. They all try to greet me, but I push them aside. They're not who I seek. Where IS she?!

Eventually I reach the end of the street.

Nothing.

I sat down at the curb, and idly kick a rock in frustration.

Is this really all it comes down to?

Why so little faith, Haruhi? Geezus, and you took it all out of context too. A girl with short brown hair, wearing a hoodie and jeans passed by. She took notice of me, and sat down next to me.

"What's up, you moping retard?"

That expression and tone of voice…it sounded familiar.

"Eh. I think I lost my girlfriend and she doesn't want to speak to me anymore."

"Really?" She looked down at the bitumen. "And why wouldn't she want to?"

"She thinks I'm involved with someone else."

"…I see. And are you?"

"No! Well, she is pretty and everything…but my girlfriend…she's something else entirely. She's just… I can't really describe it."

"Well, maybe your girlfriend simply wants you to be happy?"

"…Well, my girlfriend…we were extremely close. And to be honest, she was really clingy, really. I can only really see her saying "If I can't have you, then no one can…""

"Boy, you seriously don't know girls."

"What?" The girl abruptly stood up.

"Well, good luck with that." Her face was shadowed by her hood, and she sharply turned and ran off._  
_  
_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go  
Let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go  
Let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go  
Let me go (Will not let you go)  
Let me go (Will not let you go) (Never, never, never, never)  
Let me go, o, o, o, o  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
(Oh mama mia, mama mia) Mama Mia, let me go  
Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me!_

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here_

Well then. That was an interesting talk… I guess I'm stuck here until I figure out something. Returning to the house, I see that Mikuru is getting along quite well with the rest of my family. I smile a bit. Well, that's not to say that Haruhi…I immediately submerge into thought. Why did she do what she did?

_Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me_

_Any way the wind blows..._

_

* * *

_

Later that evening…

"What the? Why are you-?" I felt a small soft lump in the darkness.

"What? We always do this."

"We do?!"

"Yeah. Come now, put it on…"

"EHHH?" (Well, I guess I can't really complain…)

"Oh come on. You felt GREAT last time you told me~"

"But- what- since when did you become so assertive?!"

"When you told me you were into BDSM…"

"WHAT?!"

I woke up in a cold sweat.

Shit.

Is Haruhi invading my subconscious?


	12. Mad World

Updatery. Enjoy. I really need to start on a schedule or something for this. ^^;

* * *

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Pitter patter. The sound of rain on the window. After convincing Mikuru to go home on 'Sunday', as it were, school started on 'Monday'. I hoped to see Haruhi there. At least that would tell me she hadn't completely given up hope. If she wasn't there, I'd probably go to the clubroom after lunch anyway to check whether the club was still formed. Then, if she'd disappeared from North High completely, I'd go down to Kouyouen and see if she popped up there…

This feels like that other time* all over again.

Also, I just realised I mixed up my tenses there. I usually never make grammatical mistakes…

Well, then I better fix my head on properly then.

Unsurprisingly, Haruhi was nowhere to be found before homeroom. Even at her desk there was a different girl; in fact, I thought I saw her before.

"Err…hi. Have I met you before?"

The girl looked up, and tilted her head slightly. "Oh hi, incompetent loser."

"Hey, what's with the attitude?"

"Nothing. Incompetent loser."

I raised an eyebrow. She turned her head towards the window, chin upon her hand; looking very…_**melancholic.**_

"Um, pardon my asking, but what's your name?"

"Hm? Hmm." She pondered on the answer. "Let's just say, 'Yuutsu' will do for now."

"Okay…you do know I'm going to find out your name when the roll is called, right?"

"No you won't."

"Oh really?" I took that as a challenge. Why was I getting so sucked into this?

As the roll was called, the teacher just looked up, saw 'Yuutsu', nodded, and marked her down. I arched an eyebrow.

"What the hell was that?"

She winked.

_And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world mad world_

Needless to say, our friendship started out with a very competitive air around it. It was quite fun, in a way. It was almost like being with Haruhi again, just without the severe beatings and incredible make outs.

…

Yeah. Anyway.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me_

It just really, really pissed me off how all that work I'd had to do with Haruhi was basically now flushed down the drain, unless I found her, and convinced her I still loved her. Knowing Haruhi, that'd be no small feat. And you know. The make outs. I missed the make outs.

Despite this world's charm, I didn't want all that work to go out the window. As I went to the SOS Brigade's - I mean, Literature Club's room, I half expected Haruhi to be there, ready to pound some sense into me. But she wasn't. Instead, the whole crew was there, except instead of Haruhi, 'Yuutsu' was there again.

I arched an eyebrow. What the hell? Smiling bastard…Mikuru…Nagato...why were they here?

Then I heard a throat clearing by 'Yuutsu'.

"Oh, right, sorry I barged in, wrong room." I quickly excused myself, then ran down the stairs, before speeding across the grounds towards the gates.

Damn hill. Why do you have to be so tall…

_And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world ... mad world  
Enlarging your world  
Mad world_

Time to go to Koyouen.

*Read or watch the 4th light novel: Suzumiya Haruhi no Shoushitsu (The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya)


	13. Koko Soko

Many thanks to Silencian for this song!

A much meatier chapter this time, enjoy.

* * *

_Koko Soko Asoko  
Where are you my heart?  
Koko Soko Asoko  
Can't find you in the dark._

I started down the hill. Trying not to stumble while running down a sharp slope is incredibly hard. Eventually it became a kind of skid cum run down the hillside. Finally I reached Koyouen. Problem is, I couldn't actually enter the school grounds. Being dressed in North High uniform…they'd surely kick me out.

_I'm looking for a friend who is lost in the dark.  
Can you help me find him?  
He has lost his heart.  
When he looks at me, he tries to tell me where he is.  
But I can't take this, please tell me now  
What is it that I miss?_

What the…Smiling Bastard? I waved to him, and he rose an eyebrow, but walked over. Dressed in Koyouen's uniform, he cut an even more…girl magnet-y aura. Which of course, pissed me off even more.

"Hey, Koizumi."

"Hey, do I kn—" Koizumi was suddenly attacked by what looked like a migraine. He then shook his head, and seemed to clear it. "Kyon. It's really hard to remember who I am, or who everyone else is anymore."

"Koizumi. Do you know what the hell is happening?"

"Hmm. Kyon. Did you see a clone of me running along somewhere?"

"Well, yeah…that's why I'm confused."

"Hm…" Even this development seemed to confound him.

"It is possible that Suzumiya-san's mental stability…may be called into question."

"You're saying she's going batshit crazy?"

"…Basically, yes. However, I believe the reasons there are two of us….perhaps she is trying to compare the two worlds: this one, and…the one I have in my memories."

"So you never went to North High in this world?"

"No."

"I see…"

None of this helped me in locating Haruhi.

_Koko Soko Asoko  
Where are you my heart?  
Koko Soko Asoko  
Can't find you in the dark.  
Koko Soko Asoko  
Please let me find you now  
Koko Soko Asoko  
Then I try with this sound_

"Well, then, you know how dire the situation is. Where do you think she might be?"

For once, the Smiling Bastard genuinely smiled. I could tell because he guffawed; out of character for him, but seeing as the world was falling apart…

"Pffshaw, Kyon, my main man, I believe you would be the most qualified tah answer that question…"

"Why the hell are you speaking with a—never mind. Okay. I'll try and figure it out myself."

I started back up the hill. This was incredibly weird. The world was apparently falling apart, and everyone was being…really weird. I saw people walking oddly; some with body parts completely out of proportion; and some with personalities way out of wack. Mikuru for example was parading down the main street. If this wasn't odd enough, no one took any notice of her, instead salivating over some 80 year old grandma. The ground warped and shifted; my vision was unclear and clear at the same time; the sky was purple; buildings distorted, bulged and shrunk, stretched and compressed; and it was all happening around me.

_La-di-da-di-da-di-da  
La-di-da-di-da  
La-di-da-di-da-di-da  
La-di-da-di-da  
La-di-da-di-da-di-da  
La-di-da-di-da  
La-di-da-di-da-di-da  
La-di-da-di-da_

You're not serious, Haruhi. Come on. This is just a joke right? I began laughing hysterically. She's just PLAYING with me! That's all! Just like my little sister! There's NOTHING AT ALL TO BE WORRIED ABOUT. She's just playing with me! Like a little doll! Like the bitch she is! Like how everything's fucking falling apart around me! No WONDER she had no faith in me! Because I was just a goddamn puppet. That's why I couldn't stop Asakura; Yuki had to step in. That's why the espers, the time travellers, the aliens, all of them came; because I was just Haruhi's puppet. That despite everything I was just being used.

Being used…

Being fucking used…

By the one who I love.

_Koko Soko Asoko  
Where are you my heart?  
Koko Soko Asoko  
Can't find you in the dark._

_**It was during the concert.**_

"_**dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo  
donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
kitto anata wa kagayaite  
koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
ima futari ni God bless..."**_

_**What the hell is that girl doing…**_

_**I have to admit though, she's pretty good.**_

_**The song ended. The audience cheered, and Haruhi grinned up there, in her chocolate coloured bunny suit.**_

"_**Yuki and I here, we're actually only the subs…"**_

_**I watched on, in amazement, as the girl I thought incapable of compassion and humility, displayed these very traits in front of me.**_

"_**Then, here we go! Lost my Music!"**_

_**The bass started up again, and even though Haruhi had only said the guitar was just for show, she started playing it expertly.**_

_**I tried not to seem impressed. But even I started tapping along with my finger. It was a catchy song…**_

"_**daisuki na hito ga tooi  
toosugite nakitaku naru no  
ashita me ga sametara  
hora kibou ga umareru kamo Good night!"**_

_**[The person I love is far away,  
So far that I'm almost crying.  
When I open my eyes and wake up tomorrow,  
A new hope will perhaps be born, Good night!]**_

_**Afterwards, she explained the whole story. About how she happened to overhear the conversation of the guitarist had tripped and sprained her wrist, and the vocalist had been hospitalised with tonsillitis.**_

"_**So you rolled up your sleeves and performed?"**_

"_**I wasn't even wearing sleeves then. Well, if I were them, I'd perform out of sheer will, voiceless or armless."**_

"_**No doubt…"**_

"_**But I felt they really were helpless…Don't you feel sad…for the members who couldn't perform?"**_

_**My mind started whizzing. I didn't know about this side of her…**_

"_**They practiced so hard for this day…"**_

_**She was actually considerate of other people. She had done the impossible.**_

_**I just watched her, and agreed with her. I thought about my opinions on her…**_

"_**Ah, visitors!"  
**_

"_**Who for?"**_

"_**Miss Suzumiya," Kunikida said, smiling.**_

_**She sat there for a moment. Then she grabbed my tie. "Come on, let's go."**_

"_**Woah, hang on—"**_

_**Then she talked with the real band members. They gushed about how their new songs wouldn't go to waste, and how great she was. She directed them over to Yuki too, since Yuki had also played…but then they uttered 2 words which I think had the greatest effect on Haruhi.**_

"_**Thank you."**_

_**Since then, Haruhi had worn a very complicated look. And when lunch came around, she quickly hurried out.**_

_**Searching for her, I found her under a tree in the courtyard, staring up at the sky.**_

"_**Hey."**_

_**She paused, before responding.**_

"_**What's up?"**_

_**I myself looked up where she was gazing. All I could see were clouds…**_

"_**I just wanted to make further preparations."**_

_**"That performance was amazing, being on the fly and all."**_

"_**Yeah…but there's a part of me wondering: was that enough? How do you put it…I felt like…I was actually doing something then."**_

_**I turned back around and looked at the SOS Brigade's clubroom. Yeah, I guess even she knows she's just wasting time there…**_

"_**I'm just so agitated, I wonder why?"**_

"_**Psh. Like I'd know." I once again moved to gaze at her, lying on the grass. She seemed…so peaceful, compared to the Haruhi I'd once known. I smiled. It's just because she's not used to being thanked for something she's done.**_

_**She caught me smiling. "Oi. What are you smiling about? Spit it out. I'm sure it's nothing though. Keeping quiet is bad for your mental health."**_

_**Oh. Well I guess there was still the old Haruhi in her. I shrugged, and squatted down beside her.**_

"_**It's nothing."**_

_**She got so worked up she pulled out some grass and tried to throw her handful at me, but the wind blew in her face at that moment and the grass hit her face instead, temporarily blinding her. She yelped, and then wiped her face. "Oh geez!"**_

_**I laughed. She seemed resentful for a moment, then thoughtful.**_

_**Then she got THAT gleam in her eye.**_

"_**Hey, play any instruments?"**_

I knew where she was now.

That one time…

That only time, where anyone outside of her little bubble gave any gratitude to her.

It was kind of obvious, when you thought about it.

I dashed back to North High.


	14. 3rd Planet

Last chapter before the epilogue.

The end.

Thanks for being here.

Enjoy.

* * *

As I crashed and ploughed my way through the classrooms I looked down at the courtyard. Shinjin from closed space had appeared, finally; bigger and much more fierce, they were tearing down buildings like matchsticks, and destroying the world around me.

Wait, that's 'Yuutsu' isn't it, not Haruhi? What the...

* * *

_A girl with short brown hair, wearing a hoodie and jeans passed by. She took notice of me, and sat down next to me._

_"What's up, you moping retard?"_

_That expression and tone of voice…it sounded familiar._

_"Eh. I think I lost my girlfriend and she doesn't want to speak to me anymore."_

_"Really?" She looked down at the bitumen. "And why wouldn't she want to?"_

_"She thinks I'm involved with someone else."_

_"…I see. And are you?"_

_"No! Well, she is pretty and everything…but my girlfriend…she's something else entirely. She's just… I can't really describe it."_

_"Well, maybe your girlfriend simply wants you to be happy?"_

_"…Well, my girlfriend…we were extremely close. And to be honest, she was really clingy, really. I can only really see her saying "If I can't have you, then no one can…""_

_"Boy, you seriously don't know girls."_

_"What?" The girl abruptly stood up._

_ "Well, good luck with that." Her face was shadowed by her hood, and she sharply turned and ran off._

* * *

_"Err…hi. Have I met you before?"_

_The girl looked up, and tilted her head slightly. "Oh hi, incompetent loser."_

_"Hey, what's with the attitude?"_

_"Nothing. Incompetent loser."_

_I raised an eyebrow. She turned her head towards the window, chin upon her hand; looking very…**melancholic.**_

_"Um, pardon my asking, but what's your name?"_

_"Hm? Hmm." She pondered on the answer. "Let's just say, 'Yuutsu' will do for now."_

_"Okay…you do know I'm going to find out your name when the roll is called, right?"_

_"No you won't."_

_"Oh really?" I took that as a challenge. Why was I getting so sucked into this?

* * *

_

That was Haruhi all along... and I never noticed. What kind of boyfriend am I...

This was not good. Worse than that. Horrendous, catastrophic, in a literal sense.

Koizumi, you'd better hope I get there in time.

Haruhi, don't lose your mind...

_Everything that keeps me together is falling apart,  
I've got this thing that I consider my only art of fucking people over.  
My boss just quit the job,  
Says he's goin' out to find blind spots, and he'll do it.  
The 3rd Planet is sure that they're being watched,  
By an eye in the sky that can't be stopped,  
When you get to the promised land,  
You're gonna shake that eye's hand._

Running down the hallway, I could already see the world falling to pieces. Dammit, dammit dammit. Ceiling crashing; tables falling sideways; the Shinjin fists pulverising anything into rubble. I kept running, slid across tables, rolled underneath crap falling from the side. Tumult and destruction.

Remaking this world again, Haruhi?

Don't you think you could have just a little bit more faith in me?

After all we've been through?

Dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!

Why couldn't I say this before!

I need her!

_Your heart felt good.  
It was drippin' pitch and made of wood.  
And your hands and knees,  
Felt cold and wet on the grass beneath,  
While outside naked, shiverin', looking blue,  
From the cold sunlight that's reflected off the moon  
And baby cum angels fly around you,  
Reminding you that we used to be three and not just two,  
And that's how the world began.  
And that's how the world will end._

Being with Mikuru wasn't fulfilling. It was NEVER fulfilling. It was just me and my "being the knight in shining armour" fantasies. That isn't a relationship.

Sharing things is.

Wanting people for who they are, and not what they are in your own eyes, just an objective, is.

Teaching, and learning, to and from each other, is.

Being a team, is.

Complementing, and complimenting each other, is.

Haruhi, come back to me.

I need you.

_Well, the 3rd had just been made and we're swimming in the water.  
Didn't know then, was it a son, was it a daughter?  
And it occurred to me that the animals are swimming,  
Around in the water in the oceans, in our bodies,  
And another had been found, another ocean on the planet,  
Given that our blood is just like the Atlantic, and how.  
Well, the universe is shaped exactly like the earth;  
If you go straight long enough you'll end up where you were.  
And the universe is shaped exactly like the earth;  
If you go straight long enough you'll end up where you were.  
And the universe is shaped exactly like the earth..._

Crap was being thrown everywhere: elephants, giraffes, water, fire, ice, cats, dogs, chairs, books, lamps, curtains, photos, flowers, pianos.

Yay. I'm going insane.

No.

I MUST keep my sanity for JUST a bit longer.

There she was.

On the grass.

Outside our school.

Crying.

I only knew one thing.

I had to get to her.

I had to prove to her.

I need you.

_Your heart felt good.  
It was drippin' pitch and made of wood._

I loved you.

I still do.

As you were._  
_

_And your hands and knees,  
Felt cold and wet on the grass beneath  
While outside naked, shiverin', looking blue,  
From the cold sunlight that's reflected off the moon  
And baby cum angels fly around you,  
Reminding you that we used to be three and not just two,  
And that's how the world began.  
And that's how the world will end._

I waded across oceans.

I fought against animals.

I shoved furniture out of my path.

My uniform, incidentally, was still pristine.

I wonder why.

But she was here. Kneeling in the grass, under the tree.

The tree where she'd been mulling over her confusion after that concert.

She was here.

I was here.

She was still crying.

Raging. Expelling every ounce of emotion she had had for me.

_Contempt._

_Boredom._

_Melancholy._

Anger.

Annoyance.

Intrigue.

Indignation.

Confusion.

Disassociation.

**Empathy.**

**Acceptance.**

**Love.**

I need you.

And it's pretty clear, you need me.

_Well, the 3rd had just been made and we're swimming in the water.  
Didn't know then, was it a son, was it a daughter?  
And it occurred to me that the animals are swimming,  
Around in the water in the oceans, in our bodies,  
And another had been found, another ocean on the planet,  
Given that our blood is just like the Atlantic, and how.  
Well, the universe is shaped exactly like the earth;  
If you go straight long enough you'll end up where you were.  
And the universe is shaped exactly like the earth;  
If you go straight long enough you'll end up where you were.  
And the universe is shaped exactly like the earth..._

Everything was being destroyed; it was a horrific cacophony of metal against flesh, wood against dirt, trucks smashing into the ground, buildings pulverised into mash. Screeches, crashes, destruction. Burning, explosions.

_Everything that keeps me together is falling apart,  
I've got this thing that I consider my only art of fucking people over.  
_

Well, this is it.

I took a deep breath. Let's hope this reaches her.

"HARUHI!"

She looked up. Her face showed astonishment, then anger, hurt, and sadness.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? GO BACK TO YOUR MOE INCARNATE GIRLFRIEND!" She screamed, straining every note, every sound, every word, every syllable.

"HARUHI! THANK YOU!"

She stopped.

Everything kind of slowed. Then it all picked up again.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THANK YOU? YOU DUMPED ME FOR MIKURU! YOU SHIT ASS, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! IT'S MY LIFE! MINE!"

Her voice was crystal above the din. I had finally reached her patch of grass.

"WELL FUCK THAT HARUHI! COS I WANNA SEE YOU!"

With that, I stood her up, and kissed her as hard as I could.

She was limp in my arms. Her eyes were wide.

Everything stopped.

Then she closed her eyes, tears streaming beneath her eyelids, the crystalline amber now invisible, overwhelmed with the moment. I hugged her tightly.

I didn't want to let go of her yet. Eventually we broke apart.

I whispered:

_Your heart felt good.  
It was drippin' pitch and made of wood.  
And your hands and knees,  
Felt cold and wet on the grass beneath  
While outside naked, shiverin', looking blue,  
From the cold sunlight that's reflected off the moon  
And baby cum angels fly around you,  
Reminding you that we used to be three and not just two,_

"It's a new life Haruhi."

_And that's how the world will end.  
And that's how the world began._

"Welcome."

* * *

Still an epilogue comin, stay tuned.

If you're confused as to why there are about TWO different endings, that's because there's 2 different songs. :D

The actual story isn't different, but the angle at which each is aimed is different. This one, for example, is more to accentuate the cacophony and the imminence of world changing events.

Well guys, thanks for being with me this whole time.

I've actually had this chapter DONE since 29/11/09, AEST.

I hope you've enjoyed this.

I probably will continue this with another story, but not a songfic, it kinda limited me towards the middle.

Maybe.

;)

_And that's how the world will end.  
And that's how the world began._


	15. It Had To Be You

Last chapter before the epilogue.

The end.

Thanks for being here.

Enjoy.

* * *

As I crashed and ploughed my way through the classrooms I looked down at the courtyard. Shinjin from closed space had appeared, finally; bigger and much more fierce, they were tearing down buildings like matchsticks, and destroying the world around me.

Wait, that's 'Yuutsu' isn't it, not Haruhi? What the...

* * *

_A girl with short brown hair, wearing a hoodie and jeans passed by. She took notice of me, and sat down next to me._

"_What's up, you moping retard?"_

_That expression and tone of voice…it sounded familiar._

"_Eh. I think I lost my girlfriend and she doesn't want to speak to me anymore."_

"_Really?" She looked down at the bitumen. "And why wouldn't she want to?"_

"_She thinks I'm involved with someone else."_

"…_I see. And are you?"_

"_No! Well, she is pretty and everything…but my girlfriend…she's something else entirely. She's just… I can't really describe it."_

"_Well, maybe your girlfriend simply wants you to be happy?"_

"…_Well, my girlfriend…we were extremely close. And to be honest, she was really clingy, really. I can only really see her saying "If I can't have you, then no one can…""_

"_Boy, you seriously don't know girls."_

"_What?" The girl abruptly stood up._

"_Well, good luck with that." Her face was shadowed by her hood, and she sharply turned and ran off.

* * *

_

"_Err…hi. Have I met you before?"_

_The girl looked up, and tilted her head slightly. "Oh hi, incompetent loser."_

"_Hey, what's with the attitude?"_

"_Nothing. Incompetent loser."_

_I raised an eyebrow. She turned her head towards the window, chin upon her hand; looking very…__**melancholic.**_

"_Um, pardon my asking, but what's your name?"_

"_Hm? Hmm." She pondered on the answer. "Let's just say, 'Yuutsu' will do for now."_

"_Okay…you do know I'm going to find out your name when the roll is called, right?"_

"_No you won't."_

"_Oh really?" I took that as a challenge. Why was I getting so sucked into this?

* * *

_

That was Haruhi all along... and I never noticed. What kind of boyfriend am I...

This was not good. Worse than that. Horrendous, catastrophic, in a literal sense.

Koizumi, you'd better hope I get there in time.

Haruhi, don't lose your mind...

_I get lost, messed up and bored  
when I'm alone too long.  
I can't sleep, function or eat when I'm not with someone.  
Late last fall she ended it all and moved to who know where?  
Just like that vanished and packed and never even called._

Running down the hallway, I could already see the world falling to pieces. Dammit, dammit dammit. Ceiling crashing; tables falling sideways; the Shinjin fists pulverising anything into rubble. I kept running, slid across tables, rolled underneath crap falling from the side. Tumult and destruction.

Remaking this world again, Haruhi?

Don't you think you could have just a little bit more faith in me?

After all we've been through?

Dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!

Why couldn't I say this before!

I need her!

_Do you feel a certain sense of synergy between yourself and me?  
A kind of macabre and somber wondertwin kind of harmony?_  
_  
What if it was you? You that I needed all along?  
I felt like a fool  
kicking and screaming yet pretending we were wrong._

Being with Mikuru wasn't fulfilling. It was NEVER fulfilling. It was just me and my "being the knight in shining armour" fantasies. That isn't a relationship.

Sharing things is.

Wanting people for who they are, and not what they are in your own eyes, just an objective, is.

Teaching, and learning, to and from each other, is.

Being a team, is.

Complementing, and complimenting each other, is.

Haruhi, come back to me.

I need you.

_Let's get wrecked on Pop-tarts and sex and see the Taj Mahal.  
Let's save birds from Prince William Sound and skateboard through the mall  
Let's fight crime with mangoes and limes and join the PGA  
Let's win big with every spin, but hurry... I can't wait_

Crap was being thrown everywhere: elephants, giraffes, water, fire, ice, cats, dogs, chairs, books, lamps, curtains, photos, flowers, pianos.

Yay. I'm going insane.

No.

I MUST keep my sanity for JUST a bit longer.

There she was.

On the grass.

Outside our school.

Crying.

I only knew one thing.

I had to get to her.

I had to prove to her.

I need you.

I loved you.

I still do.

As you were.

_Do you spend a fortune on those late night pre-paid television scams? In search of the perfect blender, steak knife and non-stick frying pan?_

_What if it was you? You that I needed all along? I felt like a fool thinking we were completely wrong._

I waded across oceans.

I fought against animals.

I shoved furniture out of my path.

My uniform, incidentally, was still pristine.

I wonder why.

But she was here. Kneeling in the grass, under the tree.

The tree where she'd been mulling over her confusion after that concert.

She was here.

I was here.

She was still crying.

Raging. Expelling every ounce of emotion she had had for me.

_Contempt._

_Boredom._

_Melancholy._

Anger.

Annoyance.

Intrigue.

Indignation.

Confusion.

Disassociation.

**Empathy.**

**Acceptance.**

**Love.**

I need you.

And it's pretty clear, you need me.

_It seemed like a dream, one beautiful scream. That echoed forever and made us not afraid a thing and after it ends  
We'll try to be friends  
They say that what doesn't kill us makes us who we are._

Everything was being destroyed; it was a horrific cacophony of metal against flesh, wood against dirt, trucks smashing into the ground, buildings pulverised into mash. Screeches, crashes, destruction. Burning, explosions.

_All this time and everything's changed but I still feel the same.  
All good things eventually end and get washed down the drain. _

Well, this is it.

I took a deep breath. Let's hope this reaches her.

"HARUHI!"

She looked up. Her face showed astonishment, then anger, hurt, and sadness.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? GO BACK TO YOUR MOE INCARNATE GIRLFRIEND!" She screamed, straining every note, every sound, every word, every syllable.

"HARUHI! THANK YOU!"

_What a disaster it would be if you discovered that I cared a little too much for friends but not enough to share_

She stopped.

Everything kind of slowed. Then it all picked up again.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THANK YOU? YOU DUMPED ME FOR MIKURU! YOU SHIT ASS, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! IT'S MY LIFE! MINE!"

Her voice was crystal above the din. I had finally reached her patch of grass.

"WELL FUCK THAT HARUHI! COS I WANNA SEE YOU!"

With that, I stood her up, and kissed her as hard as I could.

She was limp in my arms. Her eyes were wide.

Everything stopped.

Then she closed her eyes, tears streaming beneath her eyelids, the crystalline amber now invisible, overwhelmed with the moment. I hugged her tightly.

I didn't want to let go of her yet. Eventually we broke apart.

I whispered:

_What if it was you? You that I needed all along? I felt like a fool now that I'm sure that I was wrong._

"It's a new life Haruhi."

_It had to be you  
It had to be you  
It had to be you  
I knew it was you_

"Welcome."

* * *

Still an epilogue comin, stay tuned.

If you're confused as to why there are about TWO different endings, that's because there's 2 different songs. :D

The actual story isn't different, but the angle at which each is aimed is different. This one, for example, is more to emphasise Kyon's love for Haruhi.

Well guys, thanks for being with me this whole time.

I've actually had this chapter DONE since 9/03/2010, AEST.

I hope you've enjoyed this.

I probably will continue this with another story, but not a songfic, it kinda limited me towards the middle.

Maybe.

;)


	16. Promise of a Lifetime Epilogue

"You certainly cut it extremely close there." Koizumi greeted me with his customary smile. Mikuru had furiously apologised to Haruhi, and after a little bit of cajoling from the rest of the Brigade, Haruhi grudgingly let her back in. Although her position had not particularly changed, Mikuru's demeanour had drastically changed; she still seemed quite happy, but I knew deep down she must be extremely disappointed that her one chance had to be take away from her. After all that had happened, Haruhi seemed to have learned not to take me for granted anymore. It was an improvement, I'll admit, and something welcomed by the other Brigade members. Nagato was still in the corner, reading her book, although every now and again she flicked her eyes across to Haruhi, then Mikuru, then me. Oh come on, it's not like it's gonna happen again…

"It's in fact very possible." Yuki flipped the page.

...seriously!

Everything was once again quite in the SOS Brigade clubroom. Or the Literature Club room. Whichever way you look at it, it was a great, awesomely boring day.

One in a million.

Haruhi sighed, satisfied and lay on my body. I absentmindedly stroked her hair, while thinking about the events of the past week or so.

Eventually Koizumi got up, and excused himself for some 'important family business'. I shrugged, waved him goodbye, and asked for Mikuru's special tea. She beamed that nothing had really changed between us, and then hurried to serve me. I turned my head to Haruhi. She was still on top of me, and one eyebrow rose when she saw me look at her.

"Mm? Sup?"

"Eh, not much."

"Yeah, sure, Kyon." She poked her tongue out at me.

"Well, okay, but you still remember what happened, don't you?" It seemed that for all attempts involved, Haruhi could not be convinced that it 'had all been just a dream'. She didn't trust me, Koizumi tried his suave and couldn't budge her, Mikuru just stared at her shoes shamefacedly and muttered something incomprehensible, and Nagato just pierced through me with her gaze.

"Yes, of course I do. And I know what kind of stuff I can get up to now…" She grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Well, don't go making robot unicorns and random stuff, okay?"

"Oh, those can never exist."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't let them." She laughed a little into my chest.

"Oh great, so now you're gonna crack every Chuck Norris joke under the sun about yourself?"

"You betcha! I can slam revolving doors! Jesus may be able to walk on water, but I can swim through la-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough now." I put my hand to her lips.

She seemed surprised, and looked astonshingly at me. I stared back at her, puzzled at what I'd done. Then she moved my hand away.

"Alright everyone, meeting's over, get out get out get out!" She literally pushed Miss Asahina and Nagato out with their bags, Mikuru still in her waitress uniform. I got up myself to leave.

"No. You stay here." She grabbed my tie and sat me down facing the window. I blinked.

"What's going on?"

She turned round and sauntered her way towards the window, sliding it aside. She gazed outside, the slanting sunset sunlight filtering through her hair, ribbons gently aloft in the breeze. She slightly turned her face back towards me.

"Hey…we haven't been alone in a while, have we."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's been around 4 months since that fateful winter evening. And everything happened just now within the first week of June…" I sighed. "You really won't make the laws of physics warped, will you?"

"Of course not! It'd be too weird, even for me to take that in. Although my 'dreams' might become increasingly more common…" she smiled mischievously.

"What, the one where I satisfy your most base human desires?" I walked over and wrapped my hands snugly around her waist. She bent her neck backward to look up at my face.

"Why of course, dear Kyon. What else?" She kissed me, and I brought my head down and towards the side.

"Why don't we sit down first?" I broke the deep kiss and smiled gently, remembering that winter's night.

"Not on the windowsill, you know me." Haruhi giggled herself, looking out the window, her hair splayed across my chest. "Hah. I can feel your heartbeat."

"Is it really fast, or really slow?"

"I dunno. You tell me."

"Well, the average heart rate for a human at rest is 72 beats per minute."

"Really? I beg to differ. I think it's… 144."

"You don't really. Otherwise I'd feel the sudden increase."

"Oh really? Really now Kyon. If it was your normal heart rate you wouldn't feel a thing."

"No, because if it was, then there would be a sudden increase between the time when it was at 72 and the time when it was at 144."

"Pff whatever. Incompetent loser. Then what if I made your head at your crotch? It'd really reflect how men think."

"HEY, it's usually you who jumps on me, not the other way round."

"I meant in general, Mr New Age."

"I am not metrosexual!"

"I never said you were."

I frowned. But she still was smiling, knowing she'd won.

Then she got THAT gleam in her eye.

"Anyway, you said something about sitting down?" She asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelids.

"Why, indeed I did."

"Then, shall we?"

She let me steer her towards the chair. I sat down and let her curl up in my lap again.

"Hehe. Nostalgic." She gently tugged at my cheek.

"Feels like it's been like years rather than months…" I remarked, gazing out the window. The brigade leader armband fluttered off the computer desk onto the floor with the wind.

"I know, right?"

"Well then, shall we get started?"

"Wait wait. First things first."

"What? I'm not a very patient guy sometimes you know."

"I know that!" She tapped my pants. "But first, how did Mikuru's breasts feel like?"

I blinked in surprise. "What the hell? What for?"

"Because, I just wanna know. I've felt them too y'know, they'd make for great pillows."

"...Well…"I scratched my head, embarrassed.

"They felt good, didn't they." She winked.

"…Yeah…"

"Oh you don't have to be embarrassed. I told you I've felt them before." She nodded matter of factly.

"You know what, can we stop with the talking? I've hadn't had any decent action in the past week or so, thanks."

"Geez. Always so eager. But are you able to please?"

"What do your dreams tell you?"

"Haha. We'll see in real life though."

Thus, we embraced each other tightly. Our hands felt all over each other's bodies; eager to get reacquainted. I slipped a hand underneath her uniform, and caressed her silky skin, and her hair. She did the same. It was slow, and delicate; almost a musical duet, perfectly timed to each other's notes.

I slipped my tongue in between her teeth, and caressed hers. She responded in kind. My right hand left her hair and trailed its way down her neck, back, and started drawing patterns gently on her thigh. I could feel the goosebumps on her skin, and her breathing audibly quicken; she was almost panting. My right hand seemed to move by itself back upwards towards her skirt; slipping underneath it, and even underneath her panties. By this time her head was simply against my chest; her left hand was tracing circles on my back, the right undoing my belt.

The room was warm from the sunlight. She started moaning ever so slightly whenever I moved my right hand index finger around and around. She stopped moaning, just enough to whisper a hot, husky: "I love your smell."

"Only?" I replied in the same tone.

"Pff. Always the nit picky one." She raised her head. "Of course not just your smell. All of you, as you are."

"Well, I'm finally glad you've accepted me."

"Haha." She leaned in, and kissed me. This time, she entered my mouth, and started to aggressively take over my tongue cavity. I fought against her, to entwine hers with mine.

"Mm. I like it…ahah..already going for my neckline, huh?"

I had broken the kiss and was too busy undoing her necktie, while licking her neck to answer.

"Neh, Kyon…I'm letting you take the lead for once."

I finally undid the necktie, and gently took off her sailor shirt. "I know that. I plan to make good use of this opportunity."

"I can see…well…geezus Kyon you've gotten better…"

I gently traced circles on her back with my left hand, and undid her bra with the right.

"Ah, one more thing though Haruhi."

"Hurry up and ask it, dumbass…"

"Look who's the one that's eager?"

"Shut up, you."

"Then I'll get to the point." I kissed her lips, her face, her hair, her neck, her back, her stomach, everywhere. "Do you still remember…that promise I made you?" I drank in her scent.

"Of course. That promise…of a lifetime, I think you called it." She pulled off my blazer, and slid my shirt off quite easily, the buttons already undone somehow.

"Mm. I hope you haven't forgotten it."

* * *

Ah man, felt good to be back to writing fluff again after all those plot heavy chapters. XD

Thanks very much guys for reading this. My first successful fanfiction!

I'll get started on the sequel probably in a few months. Maybe I'll release the first chapter on my birthday? :D

But, just in case I never get round to it, (as you so very know) here it is, tying it up nicely with a pretty bow. ^^

And of course, leaving me a backdoor for the sequel... (which I shall name now just in case I forget it later)

**Haruhi: God Incarnate - Date of Publication TBA**


	17. Kyon's Playlist

**Kyon's Playlist**

Bouken Desho Desho! - TMoHS 1st OP

Tomare! - TMoHS 2nd ED

Ichiban no Takaramono - Girls Dead Monster (Angel Beats!) Insert Song

SOMEONE ELSE - Working! OP

Allegro Cantabile Sound - Nodame Cantabile OP

Crow Song - Girls Dead Monster (Angel Beats!) Insert Song

My Soul, Your Beats! - Angel Beats! OP

Brave Song - Angel Beats! ED

Nagisa ~ Farewell at the Foot of the Hill Warm Piano Arrange - Clannad ~After Story~ Insert Song

Luv(sic.) pt 2 - Nujabes feat. Shing02

Thousand Enemies - Girls Dead Monster (Angel Beats!) Insert Song

100 Years - Five For Fighting

Shimmer - Fuel

Lost my music - TMoHS Insert Song

God Knows... - TMoHS Insert Song

Gives You Hell - The All American Rejects

One more time, One more chance - Masayoshi Yamazaki

One more time, One more chance (piano ver.) - 5 Centimeters per Second Insert Song

Promise of a Lifetime - Kutless

Crazy for This Girl - Evan and Jaron

Wonderwall - Oasis

Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol

Grow Up - Simple Plan

Goldfinger - Shirley Bassey

Here It Goes Again - Ok Go

Livin' La Vida Loca - Ricky Martin

Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen

Mad World - Gary Jules

Koko Soko -

3rd Planet - Modest Mouse

It Had To Be You - Motion City Soundtrack

* * *

Just in case anyone wanted a full playlist of what I listened to while working on these. ;)


End file.
